


Incubator

by Anonymous



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Half-Elves, Marking, Mild Blood, Monsters, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Captain Arsene Cleban is searching for a nice incubator to keep his brood, and he thinks he's found it in the pretty wizard passing through.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279
Collections: anonymous





	Incubator

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves rape/Noncon from the pov of the perpetrator with the intent of them forcing the victim to carry their offsprimg. If that is triggering to you, I beg of you to click away now.
> 
> This is set in the forgotten realms.
> 
> The oc's I used are both mine and Nikita is actually the one I used for a self insert game. Arsene on the other hand is a npc oc I got really attached too. While these two would usually never interact, I wanted to toss them together for a bad time.

Grey eyes scanned the bar as the half-mimic peered around. Searching was the worst part of this process, the fertile eggs from a couple days ago knocking around in their pouch as the captain scanned the room. Adventurers made prime candidates for carrying his brood, so diverse, so strong, so easy…. 

Captain Arsene Cleban of the Phantoms Ire was hoping his ad would catch one of the adventurers attention. Hoped so desperately that he could lure one over with the promise of riches so grand that it would entice at least one of their kind to work for a pirate. Alas, it had been a few days of waiting, yet the ebony haired captain knew better than to pull out quite yet. Fishing required patience, after all.

Pale fingers tapped his table, signaling to the barmaid to bring him another pint of flip, yet before his order was brought, he's greeted by a half elf woman standing at his table. She's pretty, her wheat colored hair tied into an elaborate style of braids and twin buns that pointed back like fox ears, with a pair of round glasses framing her forest green eyes. He can't tell much else about her figure though, the thick black and green wool robes she's wearing covering her thoroughly. However, he can smell magic on her. A wizard? Well he wouldn't complain about one of those being tossed into his lap.

“You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asks, pointing to the empty chair at his table. "The ripe lot over there thinks they hung the stars in the sky and they're rude to top it off. Plus you do look a little lonely.” 

“Not at all, miss?” Arsene watches as the lady sits down. She's prim, and pristine, an interesting sight in the dirty, smokey pub. He almost wishes he had taken on a more mature and knightly appearance, instead of his usual boyishly handsome face. Alas, hindsight is 20/20, and Arsene hadn't planned on exactly romancing whomever he was going to lay his brood in.

“Nikita. Nikita Bathory. You would be?”

“Peter Almace.” A lie. A fast one too, rolling off his tongue with such ease. He assumed she hadn't seen the flier, but if she had, aliases weren't uncommon among people in his occupation. Any name given could be a lie, except for those recorded in the captain's ledger. “Though I suppose I'm just good company to you tonight.”

It's then the barmaid drops his pint of flip, and Arsene stops her briefly, gloved fingers pointing to the blonde seated with him. “Another pint of flip for the lady, please. And put it on my tab.” 

“You don't need to do that, Mr. Almace.” Nikita says, but the barmaid has already hurried off. “I'm perfectly capable of ordering my own drinks.”

“Yes, but pray tell, what would you order on a cold night like tonight?" He asks. 

"A simple ale." Nikita says, hand gesturing to the sign above the bar. "Usually I'd go for mead, but unfortunately it seems they're out."

"The ale here is as cold as the frigid sea outside though. Pint of flip will keep you warm better than ale will, tastes better too if I say so.” Arsene is nonchalant as he speaks, but he removes something from a internal pocket in his sleeve. He's done this dozens of times with poisons and other add-ins, but this particular time, the aphrodisiac drug he's carrying is potent. One drop would be enough to make an orc into a needy mess. Tapping the side of the cup, he slips 3 drops inside, tucking the vial away before offering it. “Try it and see.”

Slender fingers reach for the warm metal stein, pulling it across the table. Steam fogs her glasses as she brings it to her lips, her lips blowing gently on the foam at the top before taking a sip of the warm toddy. Arsene favored flip for the spices and rum mixing together with a creamy, eggy base. Made him all warm inside, which is precisely why the coldblooded man needed to drink it these days. His clutch needed the extra warmth, and he couldn't give it naturally. Watching her take a sip, he feels himself watching carefully as the liquid passes her lips.

“It's good.” She sets the pint down on the table, before she removes her glasses for a quick defogging.

“That cups yours then, I'll just wait for the barmaid to bring the next round out.”

And wait he did.

-

An hour passes. An hour of chatter and sipping warm drinks with his soon to be incubator. An hour getting to know them. He knows now she's a necromancer, and that because of that, she's a good healer. He also knows that she keeps bees and that she's passing through this town on her way to the plague ridden north to try to soothe the sick with her magic. Beyond that, Arsene also notes that she speaks with her whole body, hands waving to emphasise points, a delightful thing to watch as she speaks.

Which probably is the best thing about this. Her movements start so easy, singing with her as she speaks, but now she's squirming, the telltale blush of arousal painting her pale, freckled cheeks. He knows she won't be coherent much longer, by both her slurring and slowed movements. Leaving three gold pieces on the table, he walks around, scooping Nikita into his strong arms.

“Peterrrrr~” fingers curl into his jacket, the inky haired half-mimic pressing his nose to her temple. Climbing up the stairs to the room he's rented for the past few days, he sets Nikita down onto the soft hay mattress.

“Shhh…. I have you darling.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, watching as she follows his lips. She reacts wonderfully to his touch, even if the drug is still taking effect. Hands grasp at her pristine robes, pulling them away from her body with ease. She's smaller under her robes, her petite frame shocking the half mimic. Fingers roamed her small frame, marveling at the nearly flawless porcelain skin beneath, before fingers dipped lower, and he felt a hand around his.

“Peter...nooo.” He looks at her face, her eyes so dilated he can barely see a ring of her emerald iris shining. “Don't…”

“Nikita…. It's okay.” He wasn't expecting her to resist, however he supposed he should have figured. Elves were harder to get drunk, thus harder to drug, it made sense that a half elf would be harder to wrap around his thumb. Mix in the fact she was a wizard and well…. He sighed softly.

Removing the vial from the pocket in his sleeve, he tips the bottle back, making sure not to swallow a single drop. Arsene feels the warm liquid on his tongue before he presses his lips to hers. Quickly shoving the liquid into her mouth with his tongue, Arsene hums against her. Pulling back he watches as she swallows, coughing a bit at the burning she must feel as the aphrodisiac goes down. His own forked tongue trails over his lips on instinct, catching the remaining drops for himself.

However, the instant it's swallowed down, it’s like watching Nikita enter overdrive. Her skin prickles to gooseflesh, her nipples harden to peaks, and he can smell waves of arousal leaving her. Brushing a single finger against one of her rosy buds, he watches her bite her lip, head thrown back against the mattress below them.

“Good girl.” Arsene undoes his belt, moving swiftly to undo the fly on his pants. His wiggling member slithers out, the inky black appendage flexing as it does. It's about as long as his forearm, and as thick as his wrist at its thinnest, but what catches his eye is the hook-like tip. Such a thing was useful for what he was going to be doing. “Be nice now and let me fill you up, Nikita."

Nikita whines as he slots himself between his legs, his wiggling ovipositor slicking up her thighs with a mixture of their combined juices. He can hear her gasp at the feeling, her hands clutching at his soot colored coat as he rocks forward. She's so wet It's coating her thighs, making the half-mimic coo in delight. He may have to keep her, or track her down later using a different face and name to see her react like this again.

“Pe...pe-” she can't even finish a word as the head slips in, causing a rush of her slick to coat his member as he slides in with little resistance. Nikita is tight and warm, wet and soft. Stilling inside her at the hilt, he hears her scream, her walls tightening around him as the first orgasm of the night rips through his chosen incubator's body. He hasn't even moved as she quivers beneath him, eyes shut tightly as her head lolls back.

“Good girl…” Arsene whispers, taking the tip of her pointed ear into his mouth as he lets his member writhe inside her. She's calling out to him, cries of his alias falling past her swollen lips, and he can feel a bulge in her belly when he moves. “So good. Could take you forever like this, but I have a limited time.”

He moves his hips, slipping out of her before pressing back inside. Nikita clings to him, babbling nonsense as he sets a steady pace. He doesn't have to fuck her, But he wants to. He can feel arousal cooking in him from what little of the aphrodisiac is in his system. Besides, Arsene wants to revel in her heat before putting his eggs inside her; the half-mimic desiring little else than to feel her cling to him as he pumps her so full her belly grows round and soft with his clutch.

Hips rock into hers, his dark pants soaked through with her juices and clinging to his thighs as he thrusts into her. Teeth elongate into sharp fangs, his true nature shining through more and more as he fucks into her. Burying his face into her neck, he begins feathering kisses, gowling possessively as he sucks dark marks into her pale skin.

Arsene feels Nikita’s legs locked around his hips, holding him closer as he moves, forcing him to make shallower moves as she cums again. To compensate, he alters between wiggling his member and shallow thrusts as she comes apart again; her babble turning into loud squeals of pleasure as he moves a clawed hand to toy with her clit. Overkill perhaps, but as he feels her fingers tear into his thick jacket, he thinks it's worth it.

It's then he feels close, causing him to straighten his member inside her. The half elf below him is a mess, his lips finding hers as he spears the hooked end of his ovipositor inside her cervix. A rush of fluid releases then, the sticky fluid meant to stick to her insides to better hold his eggs in place. Groaning as he fills her with the prepping fluid. The tip of his ovipositor expands to open her womb to him, and he nips Nikita's lips as she comes down from her second orgasm. She's shaking violently, sweat soaked hair clinging to her face as he pushes some of it away gently, to get a better look at her beautiful face.

“You're alright. I have you...shhhhh.” He whispers against her lips, pressing more kisses to her open mouth. Delicately he pulls her lower lip between his teeth, letting his fangs dig in gently as he does. He feels the first egg drop down, before it begins to travel through his member, dragging inside him as it moves. “Soon you'll be mine. My precious incubator. My mate. Full with my brood.”

The first egg slides inside, settling in heavily as Arsene feels the bulge in Nikita's belly start to expand. Fingers play with her clit, keeping her stimulated and squirming against him as the second egg drops. It moves faster than the first, causing Arsene to groan into the kiss as his own release triggers, causing him to bite down harshly on her shoulder, hips bucking into her as his head goes foggy with pleasure.

Moments pass as he grinds into her, another egg dropping as he releases his fangs from her neck. “Mine. All mine. Marked you. Never letting you go.” he holds her hips still as she cums again, whimpering as a third and fourth egg slide home.

By now her belly is bulging with his seed, prep fluid, eggs, and Arsene’s ovipositor; the sight of it alone makes the half mimics mind go wild. He was pleased. Pleased seeing her so full that as another egg dropped, he let his hands cradle her tummy. Rubbing over it, he can feel the hard eggs move slightly, the fluid to hold them in place doing their job but the feeling ...the feeling of them against his ovipositor mixed with how Nikita tightened when he did that? To die for. Blood stained lips moved to kiss Nikita, another egg forcing its way into her belly as he moved closer.

Nikita's hands fall to her sides in exhaustion, no longer clinging to him as she feels herself get pumped with eggs. The sight of them laying by her side prompted Arsene to intertwine his fingers with hers. Sweat dropped down her form as she panted below him, another egg sliding in among the rest. He's lost count by now of how many he's stuffed her with, but he feels the last one drop down.

Carefully the last egg ascends to rest in Nikita's cervix, squeezing in among the rest. Nikita's eyes roll back in her skull, the blonde orgasming again as it settles into place. Pressing kisses against her jawline, Arsene feels the hook on the head of his ovipositor retract, allowing the opening to her womb to close.

Glowing grey eyes scan over her as he remains inside, his ovipositor curling again inside her. It couldn't hurt for him to chase another release, could it? He knew his seed wouldn't take with her so stuffed, but still….he wanted to see her dripping with his spend. 

Carefully he pulled out, causing Nikita's eyes to screw shut at the pressure being relieved. “Easy there ...You're alright.” He cooed, gently moving her so she lay on her side. Curling up behind her, he let his clawed hands rest on her distended belly, purring gently as he did. She was perfect, round, and full, yet he still wanted her to be fuller. Carefully, he hitched her thigh up over his own, and slid his ovipositor back home.

Laying kisses to the back of her neck, Arsene started a gentle pace, rocking into her steadily. He can hear her gasping as he moves, as well as feel how the brood inside her shifts. Purring in satisfaction, he buries his face into her shoulder. Tongue lapping over his bite wound. He tastes her blood again, causing him to hum in satisfaction at the fact She's marked as his. She's sweeter than honey, her blood tasting so good now that he could see himself drowning in It's taste alone.

Warmth floods his body as he feels her coming close again, a coil in the pit of his own stomach tightening as he moves. The hand on her belly rubs small circles as he thrusts inside, his ovipositor catching on her insides as he moves. “Come again...with me...please… Nikita.”

The instant he asks he feels her tighten around him as he releases, the feeling of his cum being what sends Nikita over again as she whines through her release. Arsene keeps moving his hips, letting her walls milk him dry as he rides out his orgasm, purring into her neck as he eventually stills.

Heavy eyes droop with sleep, post orgasm haze taking over as Arsene stays inside her; unwilling to leave her warmth as he curls around her tightly. Fingers intertwined with hers as he clings to her smaller form. Despite his previous thoughts of letting his incubator go after his brood hatched, he's changed his mind. He's decided he's not letting her go, and if it takes keeping her drugged and stuffed with eggs, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
